


Technicolor Dream

by Hayato (TheLennyBunny)



Series: Flames and Pheremones [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Companion Piece, Family Bonding, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Trans Male Character, aha i really wanted to write this bc of ATD's recent chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLennyBunny/pseuds/Hayato
Summary: A look back before Dino met Reborn. Related to Alphas, and How to Dominate.





	Technicolor Dream

Dino- Dino, Dino, Dino Gabriele- tugged at the collar of his shirt. It was a dark auburn, meant to complement his hair and skin without looking obnoxious. It was looser than most shirts he had. Looking in the mirror, he felt like he was playing dressup.

Romario had been the one to suggest it, and Maria was the one to help him with the sizing and cut. They were both waiting patiently outside the door. It let him have his panic attack in peace, for which he was grateful for.

Could he do this? Could he really do this? Enrico had been positive, optimistic, urging him, but now he was terrified. He could just wait a few more years, as morbid as it was, for one of them to drop, or to take the mantle and let no one question him. But, but, could he wait that long?

He couldn’t. He’d die.

Finally, he opened the door, shrinking under the dual stares, wanting to go back and hide-

“You look good, duco piccolino.” Romario’s eyes were fond, and he clapped a hand on the teen’s shoulder with a smile.

“Are you ready, puledro?” Dino nodded, even if he was lying out his ass. The two had knowing expressions, but led him through the halls anyways. He didn’t really need an escort, considering he’d lived in this home for almost two decades, but... the symbolism was there. With Romario’s hand at his shoulder and Maria’s at his elbow, they served as bright brands of comfort that kept him calm.

The Cavallone home was a small one, no more than an old roman villa retooled into a ranch-slash-mafia-headquarters. Thus, it took little time to reach his parents’ office, front and center in the living space. They shared the room, claiming it made it easier to coordinate the criminal and civilian branches.

Dino thought about what was coming next as the door came into view.

If worst came to be, there was always the pistol in his bedside drawer. He wasn’t too useless to fuck up putting that in his mouth.

Romario and Maria stayed outside as he went in, not bothering to knock. He probably should have. Annabella and Marco Cavallone were sitting by the window, sheafs of paper spread along the small table in front of them. Their expressions were worried, a touch of fear-grief in their scents. The room stank of it. They had been murmuring to each other before he came in, but stopped, attempting to hide their worry. It didn’t work, made Dino hesitate all the more. 

“Gabriella? Carina, what’s wrong?” Marco stood, worried expression coming back, because Dino was shit at hiding his emotions and  _ of course  _ he was broadcasting it for all the world to smell.

“Gabriella?” A flinch. He couldn’t help it, at that name. It was his mother who spoke that time.

“Mamma, Papa. I. I need to talk to you about something.” His father huffed out a weak laugh.

“Yes, we can tell. Come, sit down, sweetie- did you get new clothes? Romario take you out shopping?” Dino nodded as he sat. His hands were carefully laced together, grip turning them white. It wouldn’t do to be shaky.

“What is it you need, love?” He carefully considered his words, taking care not to blurt it out.

“...I. Do not feel I am a woman.” Was what he finally said, eyes fixed on a painting between his parents’ heads.

“..What?” He looked at them. Both his parents were blank-faced. He kept his eyes locked with them, though. Maria had stressed it, said it was vital to making sure he was taken seriously.

“I am not comfortable with having breasts as a default or a v-vagina.” Blunt, to the point. “I want a deeper voice, and the chance to have a beard, and to be seen as a man, not a woman. Anna and Marco shared a long look. One that made Dino’s stomach drop and his scent sour. 

“Darling... why don’t you go find Michel, see if the horses are alright to be ridden today? We’ll talk more about this later.” 

Dino stood, silent and wobbling, walking as steadily he could while thinking as little as possible. Maria and Romario’s expressions immediately dropped when they saw him, but before they could do anything-

“You two! In here!” And so Dino was left alone in the hallway, door to the office shutting with a sense of finality.

It took two hours for Dino to come back to himself, astride a horse and miles away from “We’ll talk about it later”.

* * *

 

It’d been a week. His parents had been absent the whole time. The workers at the ranch all handled him with some degree of caution the whole time, his personal entourage silent on the matter. He was causing more accidents than ever. It took until the following Friday until anything... progressed.

Right after a shower too, because the world hated Dino with a passion.

He just grimaced when Romario appeared at his door, saying his parents needed him. He threw on formal clothes for whatever frying pan he was jumping into now, and followed his subordinate.

“It will be alright, sir.” Romario quietly said, nose twitching. Dino smiled and didn’t at all let up on the scent of pure dread. He didn’t mention the scenarios that had been running through his head for the past week. It wasn’t worth it.

He was led past his parents’ study, which was not at all worrying nope, all the way down to the medical wing, hidden in the basement. He stared at the archway leading in and felt a scream building up in his throat, only cut off by Romario’s hand gently pushing him forward.

One small room later and he was sitting on an examination table in front of a pale, brunet doctor. His parents were behind him, sitting quietly in the uncomfortable chairs that came with any doctor’s office, regardless of place.

“Go-od morning, little one! I hope you are doing well, I am today. My name is Joel.” The man chirped as he checked eyes, ears, throat almost on autopilot. He hummed, turning and rummaging through a small box of supplies. “I’m afraid I have a lo-ot of questions for you to answer, but they are all important. Now, according to your files, you are an omega? Do you like being an omega? Would you rather be an alpha, or a beta?”

Dino ogled. What? Glancing at his parents didn’t help, seeing as they were as stone-faced as... well, as last time.

“I, uhm. I guess not?” Dino winced, tugging on his sleeve, because that just sounded _ so  _ sure, “I don’t have a problem with it. The. Idea. Of carrying my own kids isn’t. Bad.” He was blushing and trying to forget everyone in the room existed. The doctor only nodded calmly, turning back round with a needle and vials in hand.

“That answers another question, then. What about dresses? Skirts, lingerie, flowers, anything you may associate with women?” He quickly stuck Dino’s arm, keeping it still with a stone grip filling the vials with blood as he talked. The teenager frowned again, wishing he could turn back and look at his parents because what was the point of this, this interrogation? A way to prove he was messed up, to field how much they had to “fix”? But he couldn’t, not with the needle in his arm and the fear keeping his spine rigid and unmoving.

“I... like skirts.” And wasn’t that something that always irked him, making him less manly, “But I always trip in them, so I don’t wear them. Dresses are too... showy. For me. And ‘womanly things’...” He trailed off. “It doesn’t really matter to me? Whether it’s masculine or feminine to do something. If it’s useful, then it’s better to know it. Like cooking. And flowers are pretty.” With the three vials full now, the doctor pulled away, slapping a bandage on the puncture.

“Alright then, nothing wrong with that. I personally knit- it makes for good work practice, and keeps me warm in the winter. Now, a bit more personal, unfortunately, to get it out of the way- have you ever hurt yourself, wanted to? Maybe even suicidal thoughts?”

Dino’s throat clicked as he swallowed. His mind drifted back to the pistol in his drawer for a moment, before snapping back. Someone behind him shifted, discomfort and fear roiling in their scent. 

“Is- is this really-” His voice cracked, and he hunched over.

“I am afraid so.” The man’s stare was sympathetic but unrelenting. “I need to know, your parents as well- I’ve found it’s best if they hear this from the child themself, helps it in sink in. Just pretend no one else is here and tell me as much you can.”

It didn’t get easier from there.

At all.

* * *

 

Dino hugged himself, silent. Herr Braun was humming to himself, jotting down notes on his pad. His parents were likewise quiet, sitting next to him on the table. At some point during this all, they had moved to surround him, his mother slipping an arm round his shoulders. The sensation of her rubbing his shoulder with a thumb was a familiar one. Grounding.

“Well.” Herr Braun finally looked up, severity replacing his nonchalance. “Signora e Signor Cavallone, your child is for all intents and purposes healthy besides this. The previous examination came back nearly perfect, my own as well.” Dino flinched, nails digging into his arm. “This”, yes. His-

“He shows all the hallmarks of Gender Identity Disorder, as well as major depression, although that tends to go hand-in-hand with this.”

Dino stopped. Sat up. Braun smiled kindly at him. “It is a medical condition, not a disease or illness. It requires permanent treatment and sometimes surgery, depending on the individual. But it is real, if rare. We actually see more omega males and alpha females seeking transition, but it does not invalidate you.”

That.

.....

He was normal?

“Additionally, I think I forgot to ask for your name, when you came in..?” Dino blinked at him slowly. He didn’t answer for a long, long moment, caught in the fact that he hadn’t imagined it, that he wasn’t just some freak, and wasn’t that proving his nightmares and fucking Massimo wrong- 

The arm around his shoulders jostled him a little, knocking him out of his fugue. His mother stared back at him when he turned to her. There were new bags under her eyes, stress visible this close.

“G-...  _ Carino _ . We love you. Nothing will change that, and we want you to be happy. You haven’t been in a long while, we could see that, in more ways than one.” She paused, brow furrowing. “The last visit had a Flame analysis as well, and it... It was bad. And it opened our eyes. I know the past week must have been hard, that we must have seemed... upset. We were just trying to... understand. Asking the others, looking things up. That is partially why Herr Braun is here.” He felt tears pricking his eyes and wiped roughly at his eyes, grimacing. 

“You would not have been made this way without reason.” His father, his civilian entrenched, Catholic father spoke up. He was thumbing the cross on his neck, eyes piercing. “If you feel this way, then the holy Father must have intended for you to go on this journey. And we will support you along the way, my son.”

There was a sob rising up, and the teen choked it down, rubbing all the harder at his face. There was a warmth in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long while, the newfound strength of it almost hurting.

“Dino. Dino Gabriele Cavallone.”

The trio smiled, two tremulously and one soft. “Dino, then. Let me be the first to welcome you, then, Signor Cavallone.”

* * *

 

Dino stared at the glut of information the doctor had left in his wake, head aching. There were pamphlets, packets, even a diagram or two. He avoided looking at those entirely for the moment, because there were some things you just don’t contemplate right in front of your parents.

“....We’ll have to tell the famiglia.” His mother had a hand on her chin, flipping through a brightly coloured pamphlet cheerily labelled  _ TRANSGENDER AND YOU: A FAMILY’S GUIDE TO TRANSITION.  _ On his other side, Marco made a considering noise.

“The guards all know already apparently.” He shot an amused glance to Dino, who rolled his eyes. “But the race and shop fronts...” The man grimaced. “I think it’d be too dangerous.”

“Dangerous?” Marco winced, adjusting his sleeves.

“Well... I may not be in line with civilian ideals, but a great majority of our fence workers will be. And Italy is... not an accepting country for people like you, sweetie.” Dino wilted.

“Oh.” 

“We could claim we had a secret heir.” The two turned to Annabella, who had moved onto one of the more explicit diagrams, because she had no propriety. Came with being a Donna, probably.

“Then where would we say Gabriella went?” She rolled her eyes.

“Freak accident. Mist flames, plastic surgery, and really good waterworks, and we’re all set. Dino can play the younger, pubescent brother who was hidden out of fear and who now needs to come to light.” They all paused, considering that.

“Would that... work, though? I feel like a lot of people would see through it.” His mother smiled kindly.

“It would fool those who cared about that sort of thing. Most of the Underworld doesn’t give two shits, anyways.”

“Massimo did.” It was meant to be a mutter, but they still heard it anyways. Marco snorted derisively, rubbing at a sideburn.

“That boy is a hot mess in the first place. Just look at what the youngest Vongola did.” Hm. Yeah, that was a good point.

“Besides that! Dino, do you think patches or shots would be better?” Anna held up one of the pamphlets, eager to be helpful. He stared at the piece of paper and had a sinking feeling the next few hours were going to be embarrassing. 

He smiled anyways.

* * *

 

Dino really, really didn’t need to know about some of these. Like, what was the point of redirecting...  _ that _ , to the bum? It was more realistic, he guessed, but it seemed like a lot of work with too many risks. The thought of not being able to have kids made him shiver.

He resolved not to think about it. He wasn't doing it anyways- or anything, really, for a few years. But it was good to plan ahead. Looking at all this made him insanely thankful for flames though. Stem cells could only go so far, and he’d rather not hit that wall.

Bless the Heavens for Cloud and Sky, was all he was saying.

With a wince, he sunk the plunger down, watching the thick fluid disappear in his leg. To think, he’d have to do this every other week. Well, it  _ was  _ worth it. It was even cathartic, in a way.

Someone was calling for him, out in the parlor. He hurried to throw the waste away, shirking his pants back up. He paused to look in the mirror for a moment. The near-flat chest reflected back had him grinning, fighting off the urge to giggle inanely. It was amazing what a month and a half could do.

Another call, and he hurried down the hall, managing to slam a shoulder into the doorway and hipcheck one of the maids on accident. He arrived in the foyer just in time for his foot to catch on  _ absolutely nothing _ , sending him careening into the floor. 

“Your son’s as clumsy as ever, I see.” A deep voice said, dripping amusement. Dino raised his head to argue, but stopped dead.

The figure by his mother was one all of the mafia was familiar, even if it had shrunk since the 70’s. It was also one that shouldn’t have “known” about his existence, but that was less important than his impending sense of doom.

“Chaos, Dino. I’m here to make you a competent Don who won’t do... this.” Reborn smirked as the boy paled, wheezing in panic.

He’d enjoy this job.

**Author's Note:**

> Duco piccolo - little leader  
> puledro - colt  
> carino - dear


End file.
